martial_arts_kidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Canon Martial Arts Kids
Canon Martial Arts Kids are a type of Martial Arts Kids who are canon characters that appear as official members of the team of crimefighting martial artists. List of Canon Martial Arts Kids *Abigail Carol (Animated Stories from the Bible) *Acier Silva (Black Clover) *Adagio Dazzle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Adrien Agreste (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Aguri Madoka (Pretty Cure) *Ahiru Arima (Princess TuTu) *Aladdin (Aladdin) *Alice Liddell (Alice in Wonderland) *Amanda Payne (Constant Payne) *Amber (My Candy Love) *Amethyst (Steven Universe) *Amu Hinamori (Shugo Chara!) *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Anette Dean (The Simpsons) *Angela (Talking Angela) *Angie Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Anna (Frozen) *Anna Roberts (Mega Man Legends) *Anne Bokchoy (Amphibia) *Annie Clayface (The New Batman Adventures) *Annie Collins (We Bare Bears) *Antonio Perez (Despicable Me) *Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Apple Dumpling (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Apple White (Monster High) *Applejack (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Aria Blaze (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Aria Schtradius (Wise Man's Grandchild) *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Arnold Perlstein (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Ashley Glass (F is For Family) *Ashley Grace (We Bare Bears) *Ashlynn Ella (Ever After High) *Atsuko Kagari (Little Witch Academia) *Aurora (Child of Light) *Aurora (The Sleeping Beauty) *Ava (T.O.T.S.) *Avea Trotter (Monster High) *Barbra Rails (Wild Arms: Twilight Venom) *Becky Sanders (Wilde Life) *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) *Big McIntosh (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Blueberry Muffin (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Bobby Santiago (The Loud House) *Bodhi (T.O.T.S.) (T.O.T.S.) *Bonita Femur (Monster High) *Bonnie Swanson (Family Guy) *Boy Lynn Loud (The Loud House) *Briar Beauty (Ever After High) *Brody Puffin (Top Wing) *Bronach Sealsong (Song of the Sea) *Buford Pugh (Jacob Two-Two) *Bulma Briefs (Dragon Ball) *Bunny (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Bunny Blanc (Ever After High) *Burnet Searchit (Pokémon) *Buster Bunny (Tiny Toons Adventures) *Caitlin Blulake (Julius: The Baby of the World) *Captain Beakman (T.O.T.S.) *Carey Fangbattle (The Adventure Zone) *Carlos Ramon (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Carlota Casagrande (The Loud House) *Casta Fierce (Monster High) *Catty Noir (Monster High) *Cerise Hood (Ever After High) *Charlotte La Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) *Charlotte Magne (Hazbin Hotel) *Cherry Jam (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Chloe Park (We Bare Bears) *Chloe Sullivan (Smallville) *Cinderella (Cinderella) *Cinnamoroll (Hello Kitty) *CJ Casagrande (The Loud House) *Clare (Claymore) *Clawdeen Wolf (Monster High) *Clawdia Wolf (Monster High) *Clawvenus (Monster High) *Cleo de Nile (Monster High) *Cleo Graves (Super Monsters) *Cleolei (Monster High) *Clyde McBride (The Loud House) *Coco Pommel (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Cream Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Cubey Cubinacle (Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?) *Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Cynder (Skylanders) *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Dani Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Daniel Striped Tiger (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Daniel Tiger (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Danny Fenton (Danny Phamtom) *Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Dawn (Pokémon) *Debbie Reynolds (Clarence) *Dee Dee Spears (Good Vibes) *Denny Yogman (Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?) *Dephinium Twinkle (Chrysanthemum) *Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Dexter Charming (Ever After High) *Diamond Tiara (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Dorothy Ann Rourke (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Dot Comet (Dot.) *Drac Shadows (Super Monsters) *Dracubecca (Monster High) *Duchess Swan (Ever After High) *Eilonwy (Black Cauldron) *Elena (Elena of Avalor) *Elisabeth Delmas (Code Lyoko) *Elissabat (Monster High) *Eliza Masters (Street Fighter) *Elizabeth Clockworth (Jack and the Cuckoo-Clock Heart) *Ellis (Battle Arena Toshinden) *Elsa (Frozen) *Elvira Willow (The Loud House) *Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Esmeralda (Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Eve Grayson (Invincible) *Ezra Vieil (Vandread) *Fa Mulan (Mulan) *Felix the Cat (Felix the Cat) *Finberley (Fish Hooks) *Finnian (Black Butler) *Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Flayn (Fire Emblem) *Flora Blossom (She-Ra: Princess of Power) *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Frankie Mash (Super Monsters) *Frankie Pamplemousse (The ZhuZhus) *Frankie Stein (Monster High) *Frisk (Undertale) *Fryda Andrew (Fry's Food Stores) *Fujiko Ito (Yawara: A Fashionable Judo Girl) *Fukase (Vocaloid) *Gabby (Blaze and the Monster Machines) (Blaze and the Monster Machines) *Giggles (The Loud House) *Gigi Grant (Monster High) *Gilda Goldstag (Monster High) *Ginger Breadhouse (Happily Ever High) *Girl Jordan (The Loud House) *Giselle (Enchanted) *Gloria Duong (The Weekenders) *Gretchen Peters (The Simpsons) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) *Haiku (The Loud House) *Hana Kurebayashi (Sailor Moon) *Hana Nono (Hugtto! PreCure) *Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) *Hay Lin (W.I.T.C.H.) *Heather Mason (Silent Hill) *Hello Kitty (Hello Kitty) *Himawari Uzumaki (Naruto) *Hinata Hyuga (Naruto) *Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Holly O'Hair (Ever After High) *Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Honey Robertson (The Dogs Guide to the Playground) *Honey Swamp (Monster High) *Horrid Henry (Horrid Henry) *Howleen Wolf (Monster High) *Huckleberry Pie (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Ibuki Kajii (Coppelion) *Iowa (Kantai Collection) *Irene Terros (Voltron) *Iris (Lolirock) *Iris (Pokémon Black and White) *Iris Clops (Monster High) *Isla Sails (Tide Line Blue) *Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) *Jane Boolittle (Monster High) *Jane Porter (Tarzan) *Jasmine (Aladdin) *Jean Kirstein (Attack on Titan) *Jenny Greenfield (Julius: The Baby of the World) *Jenny Rivers (Aquaman) *Jeri Katou (Digimon Tamers) *Jessica Drew (Spider-Man) *Jinafire Long (Monster High) *Jodi Platypus (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *JP (T.O.T.S.) (T.O.T.S.) *Jun Hono (Mazinger Z) *Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) *Junko Enoshima (Danganronpa) *Jyoti Kaur (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Katerina Kittycat (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Katie (PAW Patrol) (PAW Patrol) *Kaitlin Autumn (The Secret Life of Pets) *Kaito (Vocaloid) *Katsuki Bakugo (My Hero Academia) *Katya Spelling (Super Monsters) *Keesha Franklin (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Keiko (Midnight Patrol) *Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) *Kenma Kozume (Haikyuu!!) *Kenny (Pokémon) *Kidagakash Nedakh (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Kilala Reno (Kilala Prncess) *Kim Dean (Capertown Cops) *Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *Kimby (Clarence) *Kimie Nakaoka (Barefoot Gen) *Kirigaya Kazuto (Sword Art Online) *Kirino Kousaka (Oreimo) *Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Kiyomi Ikezawa (Mamoro Hosoda) *Korra (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) *Kōshi Sugawara (Haikyuu!!) *Kotoko Aihara (Itazura Na Kiss) *Kotone (Pokémon) *Koyomi Araragi (Bakemonogatari) *Krystal (Star Fox) *Kumiko Shikano (51 Ways to Save Her) *Kurenai Yuhi (Naruto) *Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto) *Lagoona Blue (Monster High) *Lagoonafire (Monster High) *Lala Satalin Deviluke (To Love Ru) *Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Lane Loud (The Loud House) *Lars Loud (The Loud House) *Lauren Drummond (Clarence) *Leif Loud (The Loud House) *Lemon Meringue (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Len Kagamine (Vocaloid) *Leni Loud (The Loud House) *Lenny Yogman (Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?) *Leo Platypus (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Leon Loud (The Loud House) *Levi Ackerman (Attack on Titan) *Levi Loud (The Loud House) *Lexx Loud (The Loud House) *Lillian Lily (Pepper Ann) *Lillie (Pokémon Sun and Moon) (Pokémon Sun and Moon) *Lilly Lavender (Maya the Bee) *Lily Loud (The Loud House) *Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Linda Small (Home Movies) *Linka Loud (The Loud House) *Lisa (Dexter's Laboratory) *Lisa Loud (The Loud House) *Lizzie Hearts (Ever After High) *Lobo Howler (Super Monsters) *Loki Loud (The Loud House) *Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Loni Loud (The Loud House) *Lopez (Animal Crossing) *Loretta Callisto (Miles From Tomorrowland) *Lori Loud (The Loud House) *Luce Robyn (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) *Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) *Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Luan Loud (The Loud House) *Luanne Platter (King of the Hill) *Luisa Rivera (Coco) *Luke Loud (The Loud House) *Luna Loud (The Loud House) *Ly (Rayman) *Lynn Loud (The Loud House) *Lyra Heartstrings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Madeline Hatter (Ever After High) *Madotsuki (Yume Nikki) *Maggie Mudwasp (Beat Bugs) *Mail Jeevas (Death Note) *Maina Takashi (Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters) *Mama Bear (Berenstain Bears) *Mao (Disgaea 3) *Marceline Abadeer (Adventure Time) *Margaret the Dog (Adventure Time) *Margo Roberts (The Loud House) *Maria Abberline (Black Butler) *Marilyn Shine (Marilyn Shine) *Martha Generic (Bobby's World) *Maru (Stardew Valley) *Mary Bergson (Children of Morta) *Masako Yoshii (Usagi Drop) *Masato (Kamiwaza Wanda) *Maternity Blue (Sket Dance) *Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Meg Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Megan Bacon (The Fairly OddParents) *Megara (Hercules) *Megumi Midori (Kounodori: Dr. Stork) *Megurine Luka (Vocaloid) *Mei-Tan (Etotama) *Meiko (Vocaloid) *Melissa Chase (Milo Murphy's Law) *Melody (Barbie & the Diamond Castle) *Melody Piper (Ever After High) *Merida (Brave) *Mia Smith (All Grown Up!) *Miguel Rivera (Coco) *Midna (The Legend of Zelda) *Midori Ishizaka (Crayon Shin-Chan) *Midori Norimaki (Dr. Slump) *Milli (Team UmiZoomi) *Minako Aino (Sailor Moon) *Minerva Campbell (Adventure Time) *Mirai (Kamiwaza Wanda) (Kamiwaza Wanda) *Miss Elaina (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Misty (Pokémon) (Pokémon) *Mitchan Takashi (Yatterman Night) *Mitsuki Bakugo (My Hero Academia) *Mitzi Nohara (Crayon Shin-Chan) *Miyamoto Musashi (Fate/Grand Order) *Moana (Moana) *Molly (Milly, Molly) *Molly Mabray (Molly of Denali) *Mom Tiger (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Mona Parker (Mona the Vampire) *Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club) *Mordecai (Regular Show) *Morty Smith (Rick & Morty) *Mr. Woodbird (T.O.T.S.) *Mrs. Brisby (The Secrets of MINH) *Ms. Chalice (Cuphead) *Mulan (Mulan) *Mystery Mint (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Nagisa Furukawa (Clannad) *Nemesis (To Love Ru) *Nicholas Poliakoff (Code Lyoko) *Nicole (Kamiwaza Wanda) *Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Noelle Furheart (God Gave Us You) *Note (Dragon Ball Heroes) *Nyaa-Tan (Etotama) *O the Owl (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Octavia Melody (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Operetta (Monster High) *Orange Blossom (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Osono Toyama (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Pam (Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?) *Paulie (T.O.T.S.) *Paulina Sanchez (Danny Phantom) *Pearl (Steven Universe) *Peck (Animal Jam) *Pema Airstone (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) *Penelope Pitstop (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Penny Penguin (Top Wing) *Peridot (Steven Universe) *Photo Finish (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Pixel Pizzaz (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Plum Pudding (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Pocahontas (Pocahontas) *Polly Pain (The Loud House) *Polly Polaris (Hokkadio Nippon-Ham Fighters) *Poppy O'Hair (Monster High) *Precious' Owner (PAW Patrol) *Prince Wednesday (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Princess Daisy (Mario) *Princess Peach (Mario) *Princess Rosalina (Mario) *Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) *Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Prompto Argentum (Final Fantasy XV) *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Ralphie Tennelli (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Ramona Flowers (Julius: The Baby of the World) *Ran Mouri (Case Closed) *Rapunzel (Rapunzel) *Rarity (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Raspberry Torte (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Raven Queen (Monster High) *Red Puckett (Hoodwinked) *Regina Blu (We Bare Bears) *Rei Hino (Sailor Moon) *Rei Ryūgazaki (Free!) *Rigby (Regular Show) *Riko Sakurauchi (Love Live!) *Riley Daring (The Replacements) *Rin Kanagime (Vocaloid) *Rita Krugel (If It's for My Daughter, I'd Even Defeat a Demon Lord) *River Styxx (Monster High) *Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?) *Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Rod Rooster (Top Wing) *Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) *Rosalya (My Candy Love) *Roseluck (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Rosemary Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Ruby Ramirez (Ruby Ramirez) *Ruenheid Arianrhod (Nights of Azure) *Rusty Rivets (Rusty Rivets) *Ryoba Aishi (Yandere Simulator) *Sally Fisher (Sally Face) *Sam Sharp (The Loud House) *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sans (Undertale) *Sapphire Shores (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sarada Uchiha (Naruto) *Sarah Robbins (We Bare Bears) *Sarah Teller (Animated Stories from the Bible) *Satella LeCoulte (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club) *Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sebastian (Stardew Valley) *Sebastian Michaelis (Black Butler) *Sena Kashiwazaki (Haganai) *Serena (Pokémon) *Shannon Westerburg (Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?) *Shareena Wickett (Detention) *Shiro Sutherland (Scan2Go) *Shuu (Kamiwaza Wanda) (Kamiwaza Wanda) *Sid Chang (The Loud House) *Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Sirena Von Boo (Monster High) *Skelita Calaveras (Monster High) *Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *Socks Morton (Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?) *Sonata Dusk (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Souma (Kamiwaza Wanda) (Kamiwaza Wanda) *Sour Grapes (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Sour Sweet (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Spectra Vondergeist (Monster High) *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Stacey (Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?) *Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Starfire (Teen Titans) *Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sticks the Badger (Sonic Boom) *Strawberry Shortcake (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Strong Woman (South Park) *Sue Ellen (Arthur) *Sumika Hara (Haibane Renmei) *Summer Smith (Rick and Morty) *Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sweet Grapes (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) *Sweeten Sour (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Sweetie "Bon Bon" Drops (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Swift Jay (Top Wing) *Sybil Pandemik (Sam and Max) *Sydney Walker (Sidewalk) *Tabby (The Loud House) *Tamao Tamamura (Shaman King) *Tamara (Tamara) *Team Skull (Pokémon) *Teddy Platypus (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Temari (Naruto) *Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Tim Jamal (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *Tom (Talking Tom) *Tomoko Takahashi (Tari Tari) *Toph Beifong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Toralei Stripe (Monster High) *Tori Meadows (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *Trixie Lulamoon (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Tsuyu Asui (My Hero Academia) *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Twyla (Monster High) *Uli Everhill (The Legend of Zelda) *Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon) *Usui Horokeu (Shaman King) *Vambre Warrior (Mighty Magiswords) *Vandala Doubloons (Monster High) *Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Venus McFlytrap (Monster High) *Vinyl Scratch (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Violet Blurr (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Violeta (My Candy Love) *Viperine Gorgon (Monster High) *Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus Rides Again) *Wanda Werewolf (Hotel Transylvania) *Watermelody (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Wave the Swallow (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Wendy Testaburger (South Park) *William Dunbar (Code Lyoko) *Wydowna Spider (Monster High) *Yin Zing (Ne Zha) *Ying Chan (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Yui Kasuga (Corrector Yui) *Yusuke Makishima (Yowamushi Pedal) *Yuka Uchifuji (Hugtto! Precure) *Yuki Makabe (Space Brothers) *Yumi Ishiyama (Code Lyoko) *Yumi Kakiuchi (Dr. Duo) *Yuna Matsubara (A Kiss ForThe Petals) *Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki) *Yuriko Gouda (My Love Story!!) *Yuto (Kamiwaza Wanda) (Kamiwaza Wanda) *Yuuki Asuna (Sword Art Online) *Zecora (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Zoe Walker (Super Monsters) Gallery Carlota Casagrande.png|Carlota Casagrande (The Casagrandes/''The Loud House'')|link=Carlota Casagrande Chrissie.png|Chrissie (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood)|link=Chrissie Lily Loud.png|Lily Loud (The Loud House)|link=Lily Loud Prince Wednesday.png|Prince Wednesday (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood)|link=Prince Wednesday Lisa Loud.png|Lisa Loud (The Loud House)|link=Lisa Loud Sid Chang.png|Sid Chang (The Casagrandes/''The Loud House'')|link=Sid Chang Tabby (The Loud House).png|Tabby (The Loud House)|link=Tabby (The Loud House) Trivia *Dog characters from PAW Patrol will be in anthro forms and in form of preadolescent-aged boys and girls (raging from 8 to 13). Category:Characters Category:Lore Category:Martial Arts Kids